


Try It

by DiscoSheets



Series: Hubris and Humility [3]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Coming Out, Jealousy, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after You Solo'd Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It

Gavin didn't flinch, instead he actually squeezed Peter’s hand. “How did you know?” His voice as so small. Peter wrapped his other arm around Gavin in a sort of one armed hug.  
“Because I am too.”  
Gavin felt like his body went cold, then hot. Peter was gay.  Like him.  “But you seem so....” Gavin trailed off, at a lot for words, not normal Peter was many things: extraordinary, irritating, confident, smart, and so help him, good looking; but never normal. “...happy?”  
“Well that is the original definition of the word.”  
“When did you realize you were...”  
“I think I've always known on some level, since I was really young. I got crushes on boys in my classes. I kissed Chad Bavish, he was a senior and I was a sophomore. Then Yuuto moved in across the street and well...”  
“You had sex with Yuuto?” Gavin asked trying hard not to imagine it.  
“We never actually had intercourse. Well I'm fairly certain he has, just not with me.” Said Peter.  
“. . . Sooooo heavy petting and dry humping then?”  
Peter nodded and hummed appreciatively and Gavin felt sick to his stomach. The idea of Peter with another guy made him feel like crying, screaming and vomiting all at the same time. Except maybe Harrison Ford. And this Gavin did actually try to imagine. Swordplay as foreplay?  
“Yuuto and I were never that serious,” said Peter, jarring Gavin from his fantasy.  
“Are you seeing anyone else right now?” Asked Gavin _why does my face feel so warm?_  
“Well I am seeing this one guy right now.”  
“Oh,“ said Gavin. “What's he like?”  
“Well he's a bit shorter than me and really skinny, which I personally find extremely attractive. He's really passionate about the causes he's involved, he's kinda an activist for social change.”  
“Wow he sounds really great...congrats and stuff... How'd you two meet?”  
“Yuuto introduced us.”  
_Fucking Yuuto. It's always Yuuto this and Yuuto that. I hate that fucking guy!_  
“I think you’d really like him if you gave him a chance.”  
“I’m sure I would.” said Gavin tersely.  
Peter slid his hand down from Gavin’s shoulder to his lower back. Gavin flinched.  
Peter dropped his hand away. “What's the matter?”  
“What about that guy you're ‘kinda seeing’?”  
Peter laughed, “Gavin I was talking about you. You’re the guy I’m seeing, both the metaphorical and literal sense at the moment.”  
“Oh.” Gavin’s face felt hot with embarrassment and something else too.  
“....Unless you feel differently?”  
“What?”  
“I am aware there are people who aren't fond of labeling their personal relationships. But it kind of feels like we are dating does it not?” He tilted his head to the side bit so he could speak directly into Gavin’s ear. “After all we have slept together on numerous occasions.”  
Gavin spluttered, struggled to but successfully regained his composure and said, “Pete, it's not that I'm not attracted to you...” _Because I am, there's no denying that anymore._  
“I'm sorry if I misjudged or misunderstood somehow. You probably know by now that social skills are not my forte.” Peter said, suddenly very interested in the tips of his converse sneakers.  
“But like I haven't been gay as long as you have.”  
“Well I am older than you.” Peter looked up to see Gavin’s confused face.  
“But I've been with girls before, you know? But…” _None of them were anything like you.  But then again, no one is really like you._

**Author's Note:**

> [Gavin is basically the dog in this Gun Show comic.](http://gunshowcomic.com/comics/20100125.gif)  
>  Feb 8th: I felt the kiss happened too soon. I am writing more content and constantly editing all of Hubris and Humility


End file.
